


Airplanes and Giggles

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airports, Crossover Pairings, Fun Games, Happy Family, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Next Generation, OiKise, Reunion, Texting the wrong person, planes, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the alarm clock going off signalled that morning had arrived. Lazily raising his hand, Oikawa turned off the noisy clock. He sat up and yawned while stretching as his eyes adjusted to the light the sun’s rays casted into the bedroom. Letting out another yawn, he scratched the back of his head while turning to the small figure still asleep next to him. He let out a chuckle as he leaned over and snuggled his little daughter in his arms. She curled up in his arms as he brushed her messy bangs out of her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes and Giggles

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of the alarm clock going off signalled that morning had arrived. Lazily raising his hand, Oikawa turned off the noisy clock. He sat up and yawned while stretching as his eyes adjusted to the light the sun’s rays casted into the bedroom. Letting out another yawn, he scratched the back of his head while turning to the small figure still asleep next to him. He let out a chuckle as he leaned over and snuggled his little daughter in his arms. She curled up in his arms as he brushed her messy bangs out of her face.

“Oh my sleepy baby girl.” He chuckled while he kissed her cheek. “Good morning Kou-chan. It’s time to wake up. We’re going to go surprise Daddy today.”

He spoke softly to her as the two-year-old groaned tiredly as she turned in his arms but slowly sat up at the mention of her other Daddy. “Oh is someone going to wake up now that I mentioned Daddy? Hmm~?”

“Daddy? Go see Daddy and plane?” The sleepy little girl asked as Oikawa nodded and poked her nose.

“Yeah we’re going to go to see Daddy and see the planes. Does Kou-chan want to get up and get ready to go to the airport?” The brunette asked as the sleepy child nodded while laying her head on Oikawa’s chest. “Okay let’s go get dressed.”

He unplugged his phone while standing up and seeing all the text messages he had received last night. The two had retired early last night after a long day of running around Tokyo and doing errands. Kou watched as Oikawa replied to some of the messages before walking into her bedroom to get her dressed.

“Kou-chan~ reach for the sky!” Oikawa cheerfully said as the child raised her arms over his head. He placed the shirt over her head but stopped midway. “Oh no! Where did Kou-chan go?!”

A little game her parents liked to play was putting her shirt halfway on and wondering where she went. The two-year always got a kick out of the game and how she was “found” was by her giggles which she started to do when Oikawa asked where she went.

“I hear her, but where is she?” He asked when the little girl raised her arms in the air.

“Here! Chichi here!” She answered as the rest of her shirt was pulled down.

“There you are!” Oikawa exclaimed as Kou’s laughter filled the room.

“Ta-da!” The child held her arms up again over her head as Oikawa poked her nose when he heard his phone go off. “Daddy? Daddy phone?”

“No Daddy isn’t calling. It’s...oh my god I can’t believe I texted Makki that.” Oikawa facepalmed as he realized he texted the wrong person.

_[To Makki] Kou-chan and I love you! Have a safe flight ❤✈_

_[From Makki] I’ll make sure nothing happens_ _❤ love you both too (￣З￣)❤ Issei also sends his love!_

“Oh no.”

“Uh-oh?” Kou questioned as she tilted her head. Oikawa sighed before looked at the confused little girl.

“Oh baby girl, make sure you’re fully awake when you text someone in the future, okay? Oto-san just texted Uncle Makki instead of Daddy.”

“Makki? Makki plane?”

“No Uncle Makki isn’t on a plane. But you know who is? Daddy’s on a plane.”

“Yay! Daddy!”

“Alright let’s finish getting you dressed, I’ll get dressed and we’ll have breakfast before we leave. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay!” He smiled as he finished quickly getting the little girl dressed and getting dressed himself. As Kou ate her breakfast, Oikawa texted the correct person this time.

_[To Ki-Chan❤] Kou-chan and I love you! Have a safe flight ❤✈_

“Alright baby girl, are you ready to go see Daddy?” Oikawa asked as he held up her pink and gray jacket.

“Ryo-chan come? Ryo-chan come see Daddy?” Kou asked as she looked up from patting the family dog.

“Ryo-chan has to stay here. He’ll see Daddy when he comes home. What do you say about that, Ryo-chan?”

“Arf!” The dog barked as he wagged his tail.

“Okay. Ryo-chan good! Good for Kou-chan.” The little girl said as she ran over to Oikawa who put her jacket on with a chuckle.

“That’s right. Ryo-chan be good while we’re away. Guard the house.”

“Arf!”

* * *

 

“Daddy?! Daddy plane?” Kou asked as they arrived at the airport an hour later. They were walking toward the entrance when a plane arrived to the runway. “Daddy home?”

“Daddy’s plane isn’t here yet sweetie. He’ll be here soon.” Oikawa replied as he stroked her cheek.

“Daddy fly?”

“Yeah Daddy’s still flying. Do you want to go and watch the planes take off and land?”

“Plane fly? Daddy fly plane?” Kou asked as she tilted her head while Oikawa chuckled.

“Yes Daddy is flying a plane.”  


* * *

 

Walking off the plane, Kise stretched after a four hour flight from Beijing back to Tokyo. Him and his co-pilot walked to clock out for the day after yesterday when they landed in Beijing yesterday. It all started out as usual, they arrived in China on time and were doing their thing when they got word they weren’t clear for takeoff because of an incoming storm. Which happened to last all day and even into the night.

So their flight back to Tokyo was cancelled. Kise was used to canceled flights and Oikawa understood. But since Kou had been born, it was tough being away from them now. It especially broke his heart as she got older, because he had to call and say he wasn’t coming home that night, she would cry. Her cries still rang in his ears from last night after he had called and said that the flight was cancelled. All he could do was say that he was sorry and promised to come home tomorrow. But she begged for him to come home tonight. Kise apologized to Oikawa since he had to deal with Kou and her meltdowns while he was away and Kise felt too bad. But there wasn’t anything he could do and Oikawa always told him that.

Kise let a sigh out after they had clocked out, he was tired and ready to head home to be with his husband and daughter. His co-pilot chuckled and patted Kise’s back.

“I know you’re ready to see your family again.” The elder chuckled as Kise smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I’m more than ready to see them. My little girl cried last night when I called and it broke my heart.” Kise replied as his co-pilot chuckled while looking straight forward.

“Ah yes. I remember those nights when I had to call and say I couldn’t make it home. My little girl always made me promise to come home the next day. Now she’s grown and I’ve got a granddaughter. Think she’s about the same age as your little one.”

“Ah yeah. Kou-chan’s about to turn three in a few months.” Kise smiled at the thought that just in a few months she’d be three.

“Ah there’s the wife.” His co-pilot announced as he spotted his wife waiting for him. “Have a good rest, Ryota-san.”

“I will! Have a good rest too, Lee-senpai!” Kise replied as the elder man walked up to his wife and greeted her. The blonde continued his walk as he turned his phone off airplane mode and received Oikawa’s text.

_[From Oikawacchi❤] Kou-chan and I love you! Have a safe flight ❤✈_

Kise smiled at the text from Oikawa, how he had missed them both. Just as he was about to text them back…

“DADDY!!” A familiar voice suddenly called out, making Kise stop and look up to see a little girl with blonde hair and a huge smile running up to him. He gasped as he bent down reaching his arms out for Kou. The excited child ran into her Father’s arms and hugged him around his neck as Kise picked her up.

“Oh my sweet baby girl! I’ve missed you so much!” Kise smiled as he hugged her close while kissing her cheek.

“Daddy home!”

“Yes Daddy is home! Did you miss Daddy?”

“Yeah!” She answered as she played with his tie and he smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. As if she remembered something, the child held up her owl plush to Kise.

“Daddy kiss!”

“Oh yes. I missed you too Owl-cchi!” Kise chuckled as he kissed the owl plush too.

“Surprise Ki-chan~!” Oikawa said as he walked up to his husband and daughter. The two husbands kissed one another and smiled at each other.

“I love my surprise! I’ve missed you two so much.” Kise replied as he hugged Oikawa close as Kou continued to play with his tie. “I’m so happy to be back and ready to go home.”

“We’re ready for you to come home.” The brunette smiled.

“Ryo-chan stay home. He at home Daddy!” Kou announced as she went on and on about how she played with the dog.

“Oh he did? Aw I wish he could have come.” Kise pouted as Kou nodded.

“Yeah. Chichi said Ryo-chan stay home. He wait for Daddy!”

“Well I’m excited to see Ryo-chan when we get home.” Kise chuckled as he took his pilot hat off and put it on his daughter’s head. But the hat was a little big on her and and slide over her eyes. Oikawa and Kise both laughed as Oikawa removed the hat from their daughter who had giggled when the hat slipped over her eyes.

“That’s too big for you, Kou-chan~!” The brunette laughed as Kou nodded.

“Yeah too big! Daddy wear it! Chichi wear it!” She giggled as Oikawa put it on his head before giving Kise another kiss.

“So how do I look?” Oikawa smirked while putting his hands on his hips.

“I think you look a lot better than I do. Baby girl, does Otosan look good in Daddy’s hat?”

“Yeah!” The child exclaimed as Kise put her up on his shoulder as the family walked out of the airport and toward the car.

“Bye-bye plane.” Kou waved as another plane took off as Oikawa reached up to put her in her carseat.

“Bye-bye plane, hello home!” Kise commented as he chuckled while watching Oikawa reach for the little girl that sat on Kise’s shoulders. He leaned down and kissed his husband’s exposed neck, getting a little squeal from Oikawa.

“Ki-chan!” Oikawa also slightly giggled as Kise smirked.

“Hmmm~? Yes?”

“That tickled.”

“Oh I know~. I just missed you.”

“I missed you too. Come on, let’s get you home so we can relax for the rest of the day. Kou-chan~! What do you think about that? Do you want to cuddle with Daddy all day?”

“Cuddle with Daddy!” She agreed as Oikawa picked her up from Kise’s shoulders and put her into the car.

“I like that idea!” Kise agreed as he got into the car while Oikawa finished putting Kou in her seat. When she was buckled in, he shut the door and headed to the driver’s seat when Oikawa’s phone went off. He checked his phone and saw Kise had texted him back and looked up to Kise, who had a smirk on his face.

“Phone? Makki phone?”

“Eh? Why are you asking for Uncle Makki, baby girl?” Kise asked as he looked back while Oikawa got in and turned on the car.

“Uh I may or may not have accidently texted Makki instead of you about having a safe flight and that Kou-chan and I loved you.” Oikawa replied with a sigh and showed Kise the text. The pilot read the text and could only chuckle.

“Of all people you texted him.”

“I was tired, I had just woken up and wasn’t paying attention.” Oikawa pouted as the blond chuckled.

“Oh baby girl, what are we going to do with Otosan?” Kise asked toward the little girl who was playing with her owl.

“Don’t know.”


End file.
